Talk:General Tips/FAQ/@comment-33260987-20171006095938
updated to version 1.6.7 Item Rarity & What to Keep This information will become outdated quickly as new versions comes out and as items are rebalanced. The information is intended for new players as a general guideline on what's rare, what's not and it's general usage as to give the new player a general idea of what he should keep or not. Vehicle Parts Rarity: Exotic, can find one every roughly dozen of missions or more. You can also find them on crates on bunker alfa. Note that as of version 1.6.7 the rarity of the chooper gas tank is Myth, the spawn rate is guesstimated at less then %1. Usage: not to repair your pickup truck which is just laying there but to build a completely NEW vehicle. Items: engine parts, wheels, fuel/gas tank, chopper fork, ATV transmission, truck saw blade, gasoline (fuel for vehicles) Other items of similar catagory: stuff to build other objects like: signal amplifier, dish antenna, paints (not critical for survival but pretty rare & used to paint vehicles and chests.). Note that this is probably an incomplete list Old World Hi-Tech Devices Rarity: Rare, Those are found every few missions or more. Usage: In late game for disassembly into Hi-Tech Components Items: mobile phone, expensive watch, flashlight, camera, USB drive. Other items of similar catagory (and might be of similar usage): batteries, lock and key, light bulb, cigarettes Weapons Rarity: Uncommon, depending on where you go some areas are more prone to give you weapons. You should keep and use everything that you find. Note about guns: You might be able to dissamble guns to get weapon parts later in the game, for that it might be advisable to keep almost 'destroyed' guns Usage: Stick in people you don't like Items: Various, I won't bother to list them Mechanical Parts Rarity: Uncommon, You can get 1 or more every mission or more Usage: Assembling various objects but due to the fact that you should get 1 or more every around two missions means that you should start or have a stock of them. Items: Bolts, wiring (can create later ingame), transistor, duck tape (vary useful for various weapons and items, don't throw any until you have a stack of them), ball bearing, rubber parts (rarer then the others so try to stock as much as you find) Other items of similar category: Wrench & hammer (those seems to be used to build some items although it seems to not be fully implemented. Those are rare & hard to come by, try to stock a few. Hides & Meats Rarity: Common (but you should try to keep as many hides as you can) Usage: A tiny bit later in the game to create armors & late game weapons You should keep any hide that you find for later in the game since a lot of recipes uses them including both armor & heavy dmg weapons. (example: a single mission on a green zone might "give" you 4 hides which you can convert to leather but to create one of the more powerfull weapons you'll need 12 pieces of leather) meats are useful as well (gives 40 hunger points but only heal the usuall 20 points) but lack due to the same reason Other Items Rarity: Common Usage: Crafting multiple items Items: Plant fiber (used a tiny bit later in the game to craft various other items like rope and a piece of cloth), rope (used to craft armor, basic backpack & probably more), piece of cloth (used for armor and later in the game to craft thick fabric which is also used for armor later in the game), Duct Tape (comes and goes but has a lot of uses espicially in weapons, if you can choose try to take & horde some although red zones have them in abondance) Tickets: hard to come by outside of bunker alfa. Every X tickets can give you a box of goodies, you'll need 20x Green, 25x Yellow or 30x Red. I hope this give you the new player a better start and a better understanding of items, what they do and what you should keep